


Miss

by micehell



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drama, M/M, not a totally happy fic but some humor all the same ;), set near the end of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can miss things right in front of you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss

They were on Dan’s couch, drinking beer that Casey had brought. The perfect partnership.

“You can do it on your own, Danny. No more having people cast you in my shadow.”

Dan nodded drunkenly. No more of that. Good thing. “No more playing Ed McMahon.”

Casey laughed, his alcohol slurred senses causing him to tilt into Dan. He peered owlishly into Dan’s face, eyes crossing since he was so close. “Nope, you look nothing like Ed McMahon. They’ll have to get someone else to play him.”

He leaned in even closer, and Dan was beginning to wonder if one of his fantasies was finally going to come true, but Casey sneezed instead, showering Dan’s face in spit and snot instead of kisses.

“Sorry. Damn cold’s almost gone, but it just won’t disappear completely.”

And Danny smiled, because he always did. He was wiping the spit away when it occurred to him that this was the only exchange of bodily fluids he was ever going to have with Casey. Unless he did something now.

So he did. Ignoring the non-drunken voice in his head that said this was a really bad idea, he leaned into Casey’s still too close face, and gave him a beer sloppy kiss.

The kiss was graceless, dead, and he was left wondering why the realization of dreams was never as good as the dreaming.

Casey pulled back, looking curious, but not particularly upset. “Why’d you do that?”

The non-drunken voice in his head was saying “I told you so,” but not offering any truly helpful advice on how to get out of this situation with friendship intact, so Dan went with his usual method of saying the first thing that came to his mind. “I’m happy. I’m going to LA, which has Laker girls, and I’m going to make lots of money while doing a job I love. I’m Mr. Happy Guy.”

“And so you kissed me?”

Oh, yeah, that’s what he’d been explaining. “Well, I wanted to celebrate being Mr. Happy Guy, and going to see the Laker girls, who always make me Mr. Horny Guy. And so here I was being Mr. Happy Guy and Mr. Horny Guy, and wanting to celebrate, but I’m too drunk to go find someone to celebrate with, so I thought maybe we could have a kiss. A buddy kiss.”

Casey was laughing again, and tilting, and Dan could feel the laugh as Casey’s body rested on his. His face was close, happy and drunk. “Isn’t that supposed to be a buddy fuck?’

And this was the way another one of his fantasies started, but Dan tamped that thought down. “On the first date? How gauche.”

“Danny, we’ve been out lots of times.” And there was no mistaking the invitation in his voice, the feel of his hand high on Dan’s leg.

He thought about the disappointing kiss, but knew he didn’t have enough strength to let Casey go without even trying. “Oh, well, in that case, let’s fuck.”

But Casey’s curious look was back. “I know your Mr. Happy Guy face. You’re not wearing it.”

But Dan wasn’t going to lose this now, just because Casey could sometimes give perception a try. “That’s because I’m wearing the Mr. Horny Guy face. You’re just not used to seeing that.”

Casey smirked, voice heavy with sarcasm. “Yeah, like I haven’t seen it almost every day I’ve known you.”

Dan’s heart stuttered for a moment. He’d thought he’d hidden it, at least disguised it well enough that there was doubt.

“Every day that you saw a pretty girl, anyway.”

Oh. His smile was shaky, but he managed it anyway. Time for a diversion. “Okay, you’re just not used to seeing it directed at you.”

Casey looked skeptical. “And nothing’s wrong?”

“Mr. Happy Guy here.”

“And Mr. Horny Guy.”

“Like peanut butter and jelly. You can keep them apart, but it’s just not as much fun.”

And Casey was smiling that smile again. “I’m drunk.”

Dan was nodding. “Me, too.”

The hand that Casey had had resting on his thigh moved higher, brushing against the erection that strained at Dan’s jeans. “But happily not too drunk to do this.”

And then they were kissing; still beery, but much better. Oh, yeah, participation was key here.

They were coming up for air and then diving in again, sucking, biting, deep, wet. More air, and clothes were pulled off with little regard to wear and tear. Dan bit Casey’s shoulder as Casey’s tongue fucked his ear, and each flick made his cock twitch. The hand on Dan’s cock made it jerk again and then Casey was jacking him fast and hard, which his cock thought that was a really very good idea, and he was already close, embarrassingly close, but not _quite_ close enough as the hand moved off. Danny tried hard not to curse (or cry).

“Want to fuck you, Danny.” 

And now the hand hand was back, clutching his ass, one finger pushing in. Pushing in dry, which was not Danny's idea of fun, and he tried just a little less hard not to curse again (or sigh), settling for saying, “Yeah, yeah, good idea. But we need lube.”

Casey kissed him, tongue licking tongue, then fingers were pushing in where tongues had been; his mouth, Casey’s mouth, slicking them with saliva. They trailed over his face, viscous, warm, then cold, and Dan shivered.

Casey’s mouth was back on his, fingers back on his ass, circling, teasing, dipping in. Dan had a half-hysterical thought that now his ass was going to have a cold, but then two fingers were in him deep, and it was all Dan could do to breathe, forget think.

Casey must have done this at some point before, because he found Dan’s prostate quickly, and the flares of pleasure that shot up Dan’s back, down his cock, made up for the burn. The fingers were working him, pushing in deep, scissoring out, stroking along the inner walls, stroking along his prostate, and Dan was close, embarrassingly close, until the hand moved off again.

Danny’s didn't try at all not to sigh this time. It was swallowed up by a moan as a spit-slick cock pushed into him, the spit not enough to ease the way and Casey was pushing in too fast, but Casey’s mouth was on his ear, and his whispered, “Danny,” buzzed and tickled, and the knowledge that Casey knew who he was fucking, who he wanted to fuck, was almost enough to take the pain away.

Then Casey was in all the way, and Danny was stretched, stretched too far, and he tried to relax, to take it all in, and the alcohol helped, and his love for Casey helped, and it was almost enough (almost enough). Casey was moving, rising and falling above Dan, and the sight of his face so intense, and the sensation of the cock sliding inside him was making Dan warm, and the burn was getting good now (almost enough).

Casey pulled at his hips, pushed at his legs, and Dan was almost bent double, making it hard to breathe. Casey was pistoning into him, and it was too much, and it hurt again, making it hard to breathe. But then Casey’s cock was hitting right there, rubbing right there, and it was too much, it felt so good, making it hard to breathe. And Casey’s rhythm was stuttering, and he was coming, falling on top of Danny, making it hard to breathe.

Casey was warm and heavy on top of him, lying on Dan’s still hard cock. “Fuck,” he huffed into Danny's ear, Casey’s voice happy, tired. “I’ll miss you, Danny.”

And Casey was slipping out of him, slipping away from him, body relaxed in sleep.

Dan pushed his cock against Casey’s body, rubbed against his oblivious partner. He hurt, and he was hurt, and he was once again the one who made all the effort, the story of their partnership. “I miss you, too, Casey. I always miss you.” And then Danny was coming.

And Danny was going. “Miss you, too.”

/story


End file.
